1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having a piezoelectric pump which lowers the internal temperature of the device by moving air through vibration of a piezoelectric element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drive circuit of a piezoelectric element has come into practical use for a liquid spray and various kinds of actuators (for example, Japanese Patent Nos. 2618685 and 3115618).
In this drive circuit, a switching transistor is connected to a primary winding of a transformer, and a piezoelectric element is connected to a secondary winding of the transformer. The circuit generates and controls a drive voltage of the piezoelectric element by switching operation of the transistor.
Also, a drive circuit having a resonant circuit, which causes parallel resonance with a piezoelectric element in order to generate a sinusoidal drive voltage at a secondary side by performing switching with a transistor, etc., at a primary side, has come into practical use as a drive circuit of an ultrasonic motor using a piezoelectric element (for example, Japanese Patent No. 2976489).